


That Damn Project

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dom Phil Lester, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, High School AU, M/M, Making Love, Punk Dan Howell, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, botton dan howell, geek!phil, punk!dan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "I love you," Phil purred softly before he slowly pushed into Dan, taking his sweet time to ensure he didn't hurt his boyfriend. He let out soft grunts and moans as he used all of his willpower to not buck right into the younger boy, but his tight slick heat was almost too much around his cock and he knew he wasn't going to last as long as he usually could.~*~*~aka: the sequel to Class Partners that literally no one asked for featuring punk!virgin!bottom!Dan giving all of himself to geek!top!Phil with lots of fluff and some p great love making.





	That Damn Project

It had been roughly a month since Dan and Phil had been assigned to be class partners, and since that day in Phil's room, the two boys had been inseparable. The next day after their initial getting to know each other, Phil had asked Dan to be his boyfriend, and Dan was more than happy to answer that question with a wide smile and a yes.  Dan had kindly asked that they keep the PDA to a minimum when on school grounds, he still wasn't ready to be out to the school, and Phil was happy to work with that.

At their lunch period, they were sitting out under a tree in the courtyard, gazing at their notes. They had 3 of 7 classes of the day together, so studying together was an easy solution to getting their work done.

"Hey, Phil," Dan started, looking up from his notes to gaze at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Phil answered with a smile, admiration radiating through his gaze at the other boy.

"We should probably get to work on that project tonight, I know we have like two more weeks till it's due, but I kinda just wanna get a jump before I forget about it," Dan mumbled softly as he let his eyes fall back onto his chemistry notes. Dan had never admitted it out loud, but Phil knew how determined Dan was for good grades and high marks, and Phil knew when to draw the line and let Dan get his shit done rather than mess around with him. Phil has noticed how this project was putting just enough stress on Dan to make him a little antsy about his grade in the class, and Phil, the good boyfriend he was, had taken it upon himself to relieve some of Dan's stresses.

Phil already had quite a bit of the project done but hadn't told Dan yet. So he used this opportunity to mess with his boyfriend a little, knowing they'd make some sort of attempt on the project, but wouldn't get far as one of them would be too antsy to get into the other's pants.

"Sounds like a great idea, darling," Phil answered, letting his hand fall onto Dan's shoulder with a smile, giving just enough of a touch to convey his feelings to the slightly smaller boy.

"Mine or yours?" Dan asked, looking back up at Phil, his deep amber eyes meeting Phil's shining blue ones.

"Mine, parents won't be home tonight," Phil answered with a playful wink, closing his notebook, all ideas of studying out the window.

"You cheeky devil," Dan laughed, "we do actually need get some work done, though, Phil."

"More like work-out," Phil teased with another wink, ripping out a piece of paper to scribble something on.

Dan leaned over, trying to see what Phil was writing but he was on the wrong side to see over his hand.

"No, no looking," Phil said, shielding his written words with his free hand.

Dan huffed, opening his notebook to stare at his notes while he let Phil write. He let his eyes fall out of focus, not being able to care about what he had scrawled all over the page.

Phil giggled softly to himself as he finished writing, adding an extravagant heart next to his name on the page. He folded it as nicely as he could and slid it on top of Dan's notebook, watching the other's face excitedly.

Dan shook his head gently, knocking himself out of the little bubbled he'd fallen into as he picked up the paper.

_Hey darling,_

_I know how much your marks mean to you, so don't worry about the project too much. I promise we'll have it handled. You're a very smart lad and I won't let you down (this is a partner project after all, funny how you're my partner in more way than one XD)_

"I can't believe you actually drew XD you spoon!"

"Just keep reading."

_Don't stress more than you have to, please. We have so much more of it done than we even need to at this point in time._

_With love, (and a good time later today wink)_

_Philly_ _♥♥_

"You're such a fucking dork, I don't know how I put up with you," Dan whined softly as he playfully shoved Phil.

"Yeah, but you like me enough to stick around," Phil teased, playfully shoving Dan back. It took all his willpower not to reach up and brush Dan's fringe from his eyes, knowing that was a little more than friendly for him to do.

"Sadly," Dan teased with a bright smile, falling into their own little bubble, forgetting for a minute people might see them as more than friends.

Phil smiled back before he looked down at his phone, "Hey, we gotta get to class. Meet me here after?"

"When don't I meet you here after class?" Dan laughed as he gathered up his notes and filed them into his backpack.

"Oh hush," Phil teased as he gathered his own backpack together.

Phil scanned the area before he leaned over and pressed a short, chaste kiss to Dan's cheek. In a matter of seconds he'd kissed Dan's cheek, scooped up his backpack, and started his trek back to the building, leaving Dan slightly dazed, confused, but over the moon happy.

Dan chuckled softly, letting his walls slightly down for the day before he gathered his own bag and sauntered his way back to the building, slipping back into his "punk persona" before he opened the door to finish the rest of the school day.

~*~*~

"God you're such a nerd," Dan teased as they walked in the door to Phil's house. The whole walk home, Dan had listened to Phil go on and on about every detail of every page of the in class literature, Fahrenheit 451.

"You love it," Phil teased as he shut the door behind them, slipping his shoes off before making a beeline up to his room.

"Hey, wait up!" Dan called as he struggled to get his own shoes off, cursing himself for how tight he had laced his converse.

"Nah, you know where to find me," Phil teased from halfway up the stairs.

Dan grumbled to himself as he decided he'd take his time to get his shoes off, untying and pulling them off his feet to set them on the shoe rug, rolling his eyes playfully at his boyfriend's antics.

Phil had ducked quietly into his room, tossing his bag onto his desk to be opened and dealt with later before he starfished himself out on his bed, staring at his posters that were taped to the ceiling while he waited for his boyfriend to finally make it up to his room.

"Good god, what was the hurry?" Dan whined playfully as he finally made it into Phil's room, taking quick note of how Phil was in no position to get any work done.

"Wanted you," Phil said with as much of a shrug as he could muster, "now set that shit aside and cuddle me."

"And I thought I was needy," Dan teased as he let his bag fall to the ground, pushing his dark leather jacket off with it before he curled up into Phil's side.

"You are," Phil countered as he looped his long arms around Dan's slender frame, hugging him as tight to his side as he could.

Dan shook his head playfully as he got comfortable, his head on Phil's chest and his arms tight around his boyfriend. It was blissful, a nice place to forget the world and just be happy for the time being.

Phil laced his fingers through Dan's straightened hair, massaging through it softly, almost absentmindedly as his mind ran off to other places, particularly a place where he thought about how he would say those three little words he wanted to to Dan.

Dan purred in content, having his hair being played with was one of his favourite things, and it was nearly a guaranteed way to slip him into his subspace. He nuzzled the side of his face against Phil's chest with a smile, letting the moment happen.

"Hey Dan," Phil started softly, everything he wanted to say weighing on his mind.

"Yeah?" Dan answered softly, bringing a hand up to draw lazy patterns against Phil's clothed chest.

"I love you," Phil answered, not bothering to beat around the bush around it; his voice strong and confident as he said it, the smile on his face evident in his voice.

Dan's breath hitched softly as he heard Phil say those three little words that changed his world. He sat up quickly, moving so he was basically straddling Phil's hips, holding the (slightly) taller boy under him.

Phil's eyes started to show fear as Dan didn't say it back right away; genuine worry coursed through his system as he thought he royally mucked it up.

Dan cupped Phil's cheeks gently, leaning down so their lips were barely apart.

"You spoon, I was supposed to say it first, but you beat me to it," Dan whispered ever so softly, his eyes soft yet playful, "but my god do I love you."

As soon as the words had fallen out of Dan's mouth, Dan's lips were on Phil's, kissing him hard and deep as he tried to convey all of his emotions through his kiss to Phil.

Phil threw his arms around Dan's neck as he kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance with the other, before Dan caved and let Phil guide his way.

The kiss was full of love, admiration, and joy, but burning behind it was something more: desire, lust, and need.

Dan laid himself out on top of Phil, pressing his body weight down on the other boy as they kissed, using his body to convey he wanted more than just this kiss from Phil.

Homework forgotten, Phil moved his arms to around Dan's waist and rolled them so he was atop the (slightly) smaller boy, pinning him down as they kissed.

As they broke for air, Phil's lips moved to Dan's neck, kissing, lapping, and sucking at the soft skin, moving down ever so slowly till his mouth was at Dan's collarbone, biting down harshly, ensuring to leave a mark.

"Phil..." Dan gasped out softly, leaning his head away so Phil had more room to work, "Phil, I want you," he murmured just loud enough for Phil to catch.

"You have me, baby," Phil said softly against Dan's neck, not picking up the full meaning of Dan's words.

"Phil, I want you to take me," Dan whispered softly, nervous but fully ready for this step with Phil.

Sure, they'd fooled around plenty of times since that first afternoon together, but never had yet to go all the way. They established that Dan was a submissive bottom while Phil, though he was truly a vers, was very much a dominant top. Dan knew how this was going to work, and had tested out what it would be like by fingering himself last time he got off in the shower (he discovered he liked that very much).

"Dan are you sure?" Phil questioned as he popped his head up to gaze deep into Dan's deep chestnut eyes.

"I'm sure, I'm ready Phil," Dan said, his voice soft but confident as he spoke.

"I don't want to push you to anything you're not ready for," Phil replied ever so softly, looking for any signs of hesitance in the other boy's eyes.

"Phil, you dweeb, I literally just told you I'm ready. You're not pushing me, I want you," Dan spoke softly, gazing back into the bright, sparkling blue eyes he'd grown to love over this past month.

"I love you," Phil said with a smile, leaning down to reconnect his lips to Dan's, but this time with a hunger he only showed when he was hard.

"I love you, too," Dan barely had time to mumble before Phil's mouth was on his. He smiled into the kiss, passion taking over and guiding him, rather than letting his brain ask too many questions and ruin the moment.

Dan's hands found their way to Phil's pants, moaning softly into the other's mouth as he discovered Phil to already be hard. With a practiced ease, he undid Phil's jeans and pushed them, along with his boxers, down as far as he could reach.

Phil returned the favour, pulling his mouth from Dan's to focus on getting him out of his clothes.

"You're wearing too much," Phil grumbled softly as he reached Dan's jeans, tugging them off with Dan's boxers as fast as he could, throwing them to the side to be found later. He did the same with his own, taking them the rest of the way off and tossing them away.

His long fingers soon found their way around Dan's half-hard cock, stroking up and down it with long, slow strokes, coaxing it to full hardness.

"Get your shirt off while I get lube," Phil ordered softly, climbing off the bed to his dresser drawer where he pulled out a three-quarters full bottle of lube and a condom.

Dan quickly followed orders, grabbing at the collar of his shirt and quickly pulling it up over his head for him to find later at a less important time. He laid back down, spreading his legs out wider as he watched Phil return to the bed.

"So pretty," Phil whispered, barely audible as he kneeled in between Dan's open legs, taking in the full sight underneath him. He'd gone as far as to have eaten Dan out before, but this, this was a first, and he was going to take his time to prepare the other boy for the best experience he could have.

"Thank you," Dan whispered back, a crimson blush rising up into his cheeks before he added, "please be gentle."

"I promise," Phil answered, leaning down press a more chaste kiss to Dan's lips for reassurance before he opened the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand and warming it between his fingers.

"I know you can take one," Phil started, referring back to past events they'd partaken in, "But have you tried fingering yourself before?"

Dan nodded a yes, "Mhm, this morning actually. Can take three easily – not right away though. Just be gentle."

"Still promise," Phil replied with a grin before pushing a first finger into Dan, pumping it in and out softly, watching for any discomfort from the other boy before he added a second, pushing it in much slower than the first to give him time to adjust.

Dan let out a soft moan as Phil added the second finger, the burn of the stretch being one of his favourite parts.

"Please move," Dan nearly begged after what felt like an eternity of Phil just sitting there.

Phil laughed softly at Dan's neediness before he began to scissor his fingers apart, gently opening Dan up for his rather large cock.

After a long two minutes of Dan whimpering and moaning softly, he mumbled, "more please."

"As you wish, baby," Phil answered, sliding a third finger into Dan and searching for that magic spot inside his boyfriend.

Dan whimpered out loudly as Phil found his prostate, every nerve in his body feeling like fire at the new sensation.

"Do that again," Dan begged softly as he pushed his hips down, looking for Phil to hit that spot deep inside him again.

"That's your prostate, baby, and just wait, it gets even better," Phil whispered softly, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he withdrew his fingers from Dan and unwrapped the condom. He quickly rolled it on himself, using the left over lube to slick it up before he lined himself up at Dan's entrance.

"Ready?" Phil asked as he pushed ever so gently against it, letting Dan know he was right there.

"Yes. Please," Dan answered, forcing his eyes to stay open to gaze at the beautiful boy over him.

"I love you," Phil purred softly before he slowly pushed into Dan, taking his sweet time to ensure he didn't hurt his boyfriend. He let out soft grunts and moans as he used all of his willpower to not buck right into the younger boy, but his tight slick heat was almost too much around his cock and he knew he wasn't going to last as long as he usually could.

Dan grabbed Phil's forearms, holding on tight to the raven haired boy as his body filled with a mix of pain and pleasure. He enjoyed both parts, making that known as loud moans slipped past his lips until Phil bottomed out. Both boys stayed still for a long moment, one that felt like eons, till all of the pain subsided and Dan cooed "please," letting Phil know he could move.

With that gentle plea, Phil began to move through is boyfriend, pulling nearly all the way out every time before pushing back in, changing the angle every time until he once again found that magical spot deep inside Dan that morphed his moans into soft cries of pleasure. Phil smiled to the boy under him, though Dan's eyes were closed, as he continued to move. He brought his right hand to Dan's aching and neglected cock, beginning to stroke it in time to his thrusts.

"Oh fuck, oh I'm-" Dan gasped out, his body writhing against the sheets as his body became overwhelmed with pure pleasure.

"Me too," Phil replied, mostly understanding what Dan meant as he felt Dan's tight hold tighten around his cock, nearly sending him over the edge right then and there.

Dan's mucsles tightened as that familiar ball of heat blossomed in his abdomen, letting him know he was on the verge of climax.

"Close, close," He changed out softly as his eyes squeezed shut, his body feeling like it was on fire as Phil worked magic on him.

"Cum for me baby," Phil purred, his voice deep and husky as he tried to hold back his own orgasm.

"Ah, ah – Ph-phil," Dan cried out as he came all over his chest and Phil's hand, his back arching up at the force of the orgasm that rippled through is body.

He writhed around gently as Phil continued to move, though Phil had angled away from his prostate it was still too much and he wasn't sure if he loved the feeling or hated it.

"Oh, ah – Dan," Phil whimpered out as he came, filling the condom as his body stilled while his orgasm rippled through is body. His hands moved to grip Dan's thighs, holding tight enough he could have left bruises until he began to come down from his high.

He pulled out of the smaller boy, smiling softly at his whimper before he tugged the condom off, knotted it and tossed it to the trash can. His body was exhausted but he was determined to clean Dan up before they ended up falling asleep.

He reached to the box of tissues on his bedside table, pulling a few out to gently wipe off his hand and Dan's chest before he tossed them to the trash so he could lay down with his boyfriend and enjoy their post orgasm bliss.

"I love you, I love you so much, thank you," Dan babbled as he cozied himself up in Phil's side, his head falling back on to his chest.

"I love you too," Phil replied with a soft chuckle, his arms going back around Dan's small frame.

They were quick to fall back into their favourite cuddling position, sharing the afterglow of the love they made and the emotions they experienced together. Their breathing fell into sync and Phil thought Dan had fallen asleep before he heard a soft chuckle.

"What?" Phil asked, poking at the other's side playfully.

"Oh nothing," Dan giggled, "we're just never gonna get that project done at this rate."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for taking a week off, I meant to be consistent with the Monday uploads on this book, but a bunch of shit with my mental health came up and I needed a week off. But back to regularly scheduled Monday uploads for all of you!


End file.
